To assist software programmers, particularly programmers new to a particular language, environment, and/or programming task, a code listing is often included in help topics to illustrate a point. Conventional help systems and methods, however, do not typically support the display of numerous code listing examples in multiple programming languages. Conventional systems can usually display the code relevant to each help topic with separate pop-up windows for each programming language and/or environment. Often this is neither practical nor efficient, however, since the number of pop-up windows can multiply with each additional programming language, environment, and/or programming task of interest, and these pop-up windows might need to be modified with every program code change.